However Long It Takes: The Klaroline Diaries
by girlwiththerubyslippers
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles of our favorite couple, Klaroline. Rated M for future smut ;)


**Hey guys! So i found this drabble a few days ago stored in my computer and I decided to post it to hold you all over.**

**There has been a lot of stuff happening OOC which has slowed my writing down to a snails pace, but I will be continuing BOTH stories. **

**So for now, please enjoy this.**

**it is unbetad, so I am sorry for any obvious faults**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Miss Forbes, but it seems as if you've had a miscarriage."<p>

"What do you mean? I'm not even pregnant."

"You didn't know?"

"No we didn't…" Klaus mumbled under his breath as he moved to take Caroline's hand.

Caroline could feel her entire body go numb. Not only had she been pregnant, but she had lost the baby. It was her fault. A child with the curls and dimples of their father was gone, however the pit in her stomach had only begun to grow.

"How far along was I?" She asked.

"Sweetheart don't tort—."

"How far along?!"

"Miss Forbes I don't think—"

"HOW FAR?!" The blonde screamed as her body moved violently, trying to grab the clip board, only to be held by Klaus as the sobs of the same question continued to leave her lips.

"We are going to have to put her under sedation," she could hear the doctor say quietly to Klaus.

"Just do what you need to do," Klaus said before he kissed the top of her head. "We will get through this… Together…" he whispered, but Caroline knew things had changed, and it wasn't for the better.

— Three Weeks Later —

"She isn't okay Nik," Rebekah whispered harshly as she watched the blonde through the doorway into the kitchen.

"You don't know what you're talking about Bekah," Klaus said. Either he was in denial, or blissfully ignorant to the pain that Caroline was feeling. It was most likely the first. She knew her brother too well, despite how much he cared about Caroline she knew it was killing him to know she was shutting him out.

"Is that why you two have been going to one club after the other? Is that the only time she lets you hold her Niklaus? Or has she stopped flinching away from your touch."

She watched as her brother stormed back into the kitchen, avoiding the answer. She also saw how, when he tried to place his hand on her back Caroline moved away from him and towards Rebekah.

"Good morning Beks!" She said cheerily as she passed the blonde.

In the moment Rebekah looked back at Nik she saw a look in his eyes, a look she hadn't seen since the death of their youngest brother Henrik.

— Two Months Later —

After the blonde came in past two o'clock, smelling of alcohol, for the fifth day in a row Klaus only thought the worst. He had been letting Caroline grieve in her own way, but now she was cheating. He had also lost the child and now he was losing her too.

Sitting up in bed with the light on he heard Caroline stumble in.

"Nik!" The blonde said with a small giggle before moving to, drunkinly climbing onto the bed, moving to wrap her arms around him. "Waiting up for me?" she asked.

Klaus felt utterly disgusted and he moved her off of him before getting up and clearing his throat, "I'm moving out." He said, swallowing back any emotion that would give how truly upset he really was. "I can't do this anymore Caroline… I tried to be strong for you. Help you in any way I can… But your cheating? I can't do it."

"I'm not ch—," he heard her try to explain.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed at her and noticed the fear in her eyes as she moved to get up.

"I'm not," she said as he watched the tears fill her eyes. It had been the first time he had seen any tears from her since the day they found out. "I have been visiting the grave…"

"Bloody hell…" He mumbled, slowly moving to hold the woman he loved, only to have her move away from him. He knew getting that head stone was a mistake. It wasn't healthy for either of them. Watching as she sunk to the floor sobs leaving her small body. As he tried to wrap his arms around her once more she protested, only he didn't her push him away.

"I hate myself!" She sobbed out over and over again.

They ended up falling asleep that way. On the floor and in each other's arms.

—Two Years Later —

Running through the halls of the hospital, furiously looking for the any doctor to give him any information that they could, Klaus finally found her inhaling and exhaling calmly as Rebekah held her hand.

"Nik!" She cried out and he stumbled over, immediately replacing Rebekah at her side.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The doctors asked Rebekah.

"Almost six minutes," she replied with a slight nod of her head.

"I thought you wouldn't make it…" Caroline whispered, her sweaty curls splayed on her face.

Laughing breathlessly Klaus pressed a kiss to her forehead before placing his against it, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."


End file.
